PL
by rese
Summary: [Little Miss Tranquility's challenge] Learning to deal with matters can be damn well near impossible. [jo,laurie,amy jo,fritz]
1. Piano Lessons

Piano Lessons

By rese

This series is in response to _omg ew_'s challenge – to write a long story with about ten chapters. Well I took the ten part, and your idea of oneshots, that being you could read each chapter separately if you wanted. It's great fun to write to a challenge and I've not done it before. I hope it was worth it and that you like it.

Pairings: Jo/Laurie, Amy/Laurie, Jo/ Fritz

Summary: Jo asks for Piano Lessons from Laurie, hoping to feel closer to Beth.

Disclaimer: Louisa May Alcott owns Little Women 'cause she wrote it. I'm being sacrilegious and taking them out for a ride is all.

Jo closed her eyes, amazed by the immediate increase in all her other senses. The world was more alive than her sight would have her believe. She listened as Amy tapped her foot impatiently not far from her right; she felt her husband's calloused hand in hers, she smelt the coffee Marmee had served. But as Jo sat there, her eyes shut and face open the thing that caught her attention most was the young man at the piano who hummed along to the soft tune he played with his fingers. Touching. Each key.

So like Beth!

It was one the most heartbreaking moments Jo had experienced. Hardly the most, but certainly just as bitterly harsh. Against her steady will one eye opened slightly, just enough to let one heavy, pain-ridden tear escape. And as suddenly as the moment hit her it had passed by as soon as his fingers paused in the air, "Jo, are you alright?"

Quickly she opened her eyes, blinking roughly and brushing her face, "Of course! Sorry, Laurie, I didn't mean for you to stop." He caught her eye and a brief understanding passed – he knew and felt it too.

Laurie wasn't sure if his family and friends had noticed but he devoted a large percentage of his music playing to watching Jo. She who loved his music most. Not the music itself he understood, and as he discovered all those years ago not himself, but some magical combination that seemed to pull emotion out of the strange girl he cared so much for. Too much for.

He knew she'd been thinking about Beth. Laurie couldn't help it himself anymore, that blessed little girl had woven herself around and into the kind of instrument he liked best and try as he might he couldn't separate the playing from the girl. And by Jove, he tried! So Amy, his wife found her husband less obliging on the piano and noted he only seemed to play when completely alone or around a large number of people. He wouldn't play for her.

"That's ok Jo, I've finished here anyway." In a change of gravity he turned to the others, "Well then! Let's have that tea we dragged you all over for." He approached his wife; she could take over now - Amy's favourite hobby being socializing. It freed him up to do much more pleasant things that involved her sister and his eyes. Watching Jo was never just limited to the piano.

…

"Teddy, could we talk awhile?" Jo asked her brother-in-law. Smiling at his agreeable attitude she breathed a sigh of relief. It would make this so much easier.

It was after their meal and the party had taken themselves to wander the grounds. Laurie took Jo's arm enthusiastically, "We haven't done this in some time, sister Jo!" Jo patted the limb that connected to hers; not knowing how the man wished her fingers would pause a bit, hoping for a caress. She would've stopped, wouldn't she?

"I know and I'm sorry Laurie. I haven't been a very good friend lately, I must be too busy! What with the children and dear Fritz," the edge of his eyes tightened just a bit, "I'm neglecting my boy!" Laurie faced her, a forgiving smile ready. "But surely Amy is looking after you proper and petting you just as well."

Laurie cleared his throat uncomfortably; he didn't like to think about those things around Jo. He frowned at himself; he didn't want to think of his wife? "Naturally! She's a good girl and loves to pour attention onto your boy. And she does it so splendidly, I don't even realize when I'm the one attending her!" Jo smiled, it was like Amy.

Feeling that she had let enough time for pleasantries pass Jo stopped their stroll. She had brought him here alone for a reason. "Teddy," she began her eyes thankfully on the ground, missing the sudden hopeful look in Laurie's eyes. "I – I need to ask you something. It's, well – it's a favour." Jo summoned her courage and looked up. "Could you teach me to play the piano?"

Of all the things Laurie guessed Jo would ask this was not one of them. He was surprised and it showed on his handsome face. "Oh," was all he said before looking away to the trees and actually considering her words.

"I don't have to be very good, I mean – well I'd just like to learn a bit. Beth," Jo swallowed, "taught me some but I was never any good at that sought of thing and so I stuck to writing and," Jo stopped herself, she knew she was rambling but Laurie wouldn't look at her and she wasn't sure it was such a good idea anymore.

"Please," she tried once more. Laurie tensed at that word, and she laid her hand on his shoulder. There was no way he could refuse her now, not after she asked like that. It hurt Jo's pride to ask for things and Laurie understood why she was asking – she wanted to be closer to Beth and she could with music.

"Alright Jo," he turned around and caught her hands in his. Maybe in this pain he could regain a friend he'd missed so dearly. "I'll do it." Jo's relief was visible, she let go of her breath and slumped.

"Thank you Teddy. This means so – you have no idea how – well, just thank you." He smiled down at her, stepping close to hug Jo as she became emotional. As Laurie stroked her back up and down Jo shut her eyes. She felt his hand catch slightly in the friction with her dress; she sniffed his cologne and heard his breath halt. "It's for Beth, I just –" she began to explain but was interrupted with a rough, "I know." Her closed eyes tightened.

"I know, Jo."


	2. Please, Laurie

Please, Laurie

By rese

"It doesn't sound right."

"But I did _exactly _what you told me to. Maybe you didn't tell me what to do right."

"Jo," Laurie sighed. His patience was getting a real work-out today. "Okay, let's try it again and we'll go very slowly so I can see what's wrong here."

"But you said-"

"Jo, just forget about the timing!" After pressing the importance of timing to music all afternoon, Laurie's exasperation sounded ridiculous even to him. Jo just shook her head, and with a tired expression began to play the song again.

Laurie watched her fingers intently, this time with a legitimate excuse. The piano lessons with Jo were – well, amusing, frustrating, character-building and he wouldn't give them up for the world. Laurie shaped his week about them and spent a good deal of the Jo-absent days waiting sometimes patiently and other times not so.

"There! That's it!" Laurie caught Jo's wrists to prevent her from moving her fingers off the keys and he hit the B under her ring finger. He laughed blithely as he hit the key again and again and Jo just looked at him as if he were mad. "Oh Jo, don't you see? It's B on "lamb" not C." She looked at the black and white pieces. Who was she to know which was which?

"Well I think you've lost it. That's what." And swinging around Jo stood up to go sit by Amy who had taken to sewing and knitting while they "pegged away". Laurie just smiled after her, feeling as though he'd solved the mystery of his life before he began to play madly for a minute or two.

Jo listened but fixed her attention on her sister who was merrily knitting away with some blue wool. Briefly she looked up, trying not to grin at Jo's temperamental attitude – she sat there with her arms crossed and intently ignoring the man on the other side of the room. Amy handed her another set of needles and a green ball of wool, feeling her sister could at least be productive in her mood.

Jo started off fairly well until she missed a loop. Dropping the work in her lap she let out a frustrated sigh, she was helpless even with simple things she knew she could do! "Oh come on Jo, don't look so!" Laurie moved over to the women, "it's only one note and you'll get it in no time."

"Oh really? Teddy, I can't even knit with Amy! And I've done that far longer than you should care to know. Are you really willing to sit down and teach unhappy, stupid Jo?"

Laurie crouched down to meet her dejected gaze and with all his heart said, "Yes." Even Amy looked up at that tone.

"Jo, I thought you better. Are you really willing to give up?" Amy added. Jo looked between the two Laurences and mockingly replied in the same tone Laurie had used, "Yes." But when Amy's eyes took on their stern glare she rolled her eyes and stood up.

"Alright. It was C wasn't it?" she headed back to the piano, smiling when she heard Laurie's laughing answer. "B, Jo. B!"

…

"Oh please! Please, Laurie!" Amy put on her prettiest look. "You do it for Jo, why not your wife?" Laurie looked at her expression and knew he was caught; he could hardly refuse her anything when she looked at him like that. Like he was the only one in the world, the only one who could help her and the only one that mattered. And he felt a pang of guilt that he could never feel the same.

"Alright."

Laurie sat down at the old instrument heavier than he had of late. Mostly because Jo had been part of that "late" and now it was just Amy and he. He didn't know if he could do this. "I'm not sure. Amy I'm sorry, I don't think I can –"

"Sure you can!" she cut in as she took the seat she pulled by the piano. "It's easy; you do it nearly all the time. Just pretend I'm Jo," she spoke the last part with a pinch of jealousy that made Laurie watch her worriedly. Amy was unaware of how close he had come to pretending at various moments of their life.

He cleared his throat, even though she hadn't asked him to sing but it felt proper when starting something sure to be difficult. His fingers lowered to the keys in the pattern ingrained into their memory.

The piece began languidly, with a haunting tune that immediately took the fancy of Amy's sentimental heart. Laurie decided to just imagine she wasn't there. And not someone else.

…

"Teddy, I'm desperate. You know I don't like asking for favours." Jo's hands were shaking and she rolled her eyes at her foolishness, "and I've already asked for one recently but I really need your help." Her face was hopeful and Laurie gulped. Why was it he couldn't refuse March women?

"Please, Laurie." Well that had done it and he was up with his hat and gentleman's cane. "Oh thank you, my dear boy!" she threw her arms about him and he unsuccessfully attempted to hide his flush. "Please don't forget: milk, bread, honey and flour." She deposited the list in his open hand along with the correct amount of money.

"Don't worry Jo. Your boy won't let you down," and with a masculine tap to his chest he was off and out the door. Jo sighed in relief and collapsed onto a sofa wishing she had the stamina of an Arabian steed. Running Plumfield certainly took its toll and with the Professor and half her boys ill Jo was exhausted. "Thank god for Laurie!"

…

"I was running an errand for Jo!" he explained to his wife who had her arms crossed and pretty face upset with anger.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"It was unexpected!"

"So was your visit to the Bhaers!" Unaccustomed to raising their voices at each other, the couple paused to check their tempers. Laurie had arrived home only just before dark and Amy had stirred herself up whilst waiting for him, conjuring up many implausible reasons for his lateness. A fair number of them involving her elder sister. And it seemed that she was right!

"I'm sorry Amy, I won't be late again." Laurie tugged his vest down to straighten it and began to move upstairs. But Amy wasn't so willing to let him off.

"What was the errand Laurie?" Her husband stopped on the stair, turning to look at her. He seemed puzzled for a moment before he answered, "groceries Amy." She still had her elegant eyebrows raised, expecting more.

"Everyone's sick at Plumfield and Jo couldn't get away to get them." Amy's eyebrows lowered and she looked about feeling a little foolish. "Happy?" he asked moodily and after seeing her hasty nod he finished the climb up to hide in his study.


	3. People Lie

**People Lie **

By rese

_A/N: now where heading into M. Well soonish. Sorry about Laurie looking like a stalker. He's creeping me out. But someone has to be forward…and it tends to happen when you're obsessed with someone. The watching thing._

…

He hadn't seen Jo for a week and it was killing him.

Laurie looked at the clock that seemed to slow and impatiently he stalked across the room to get a better view of the gate. The Bhaers were coming today and he wanted to see her first, before the rest of the household. If only so he could calm that damn tendency for daydreaming he'd developed. The kind of imaginings where only Jo existed, further torturing his divided mind, further extending the rift that had appeared between Amy and him.

As he stood on his tip-toes straining his eyes to see through the trees and stare at the iron, it suddenly fell on him. What was he doing? Amy was his wife, and Jo (dear Jo!) was only his sister. Only his friend. And the sooner he convinced his own fickle mind, the sooner his heart would end this madness that had possessed him more and more.

"Laurie," Amy's voice surprised him out of his thoughts that he jumped a bit and spun about to face her. She was standing in the doorway, the look of concern swallowed up by jealousy. "What are you up to my Lord?" she asked, using her pet name for him.

Laurie looked about casually answering, "Well my dear, it's simple. I merely had a – uh, you see, this room would be a useful place to entertain our guests. So, well you know, I um, sort of thought I'd check to see if it was appropriate." Seeing her look he added, "Or not."

Refusing to lecture her husband again, she merely smiled back, "Oh, alright. And is it?"

"Is what?"

"The room, Laurie dear. May we use it?"

"Oh," quickly he looked around again. "Oh, yes, I suppose so."

Amy controlled her urge to chastise him for lying. She could play along for now; it was never polite to fight before they entertained guests. No, she corrected herself, Laurie and she never 'fought' they merely suffered from different opinions.

A knock came from below and Amy gracefully turned to leave, "That will be the Bhaers then, shall I bring them here?" she paused for his answer. But Laurie had his hands through his hair and face turned to the window, "Oh sure." He mumbled and she walked off with a little more weight in her step.

He missed seeing Jo first.

…

"Sure I've been practicing." Jo ignored the look her husband gave her.

"Good, good. I'm glad of it or we'll have some difficulties on Tuesday." Laurie answered from his corner where he was watching Jo intently. Despite his stare, Jo's slight panic at the mention of difficulty was overlooked. He merely saw her folded hands grip each other tighter.

"Have you heard from Meg, Jo? The last I knew, she'd caught cold and wasn't well at all." Amy decided some sisterly conversation might break the hold jealousy had begun to take on her heart. But whilst she was almost positive it was unfounded and she was just in a mood the more she looked at her husband, the less certain she became. It might not just be some fancy of hers.

"I saw Meg yesterday, looking much better and outdoors up with her chores again. Oh! She told me to give you both her apologies for not calling today. You know how Meg is, nothing is clean enough till she's cleaned it and she hasn't cleaned in a while." Jo's face was lit when talking of her sister and Laurie fancied no other beings could make sisterly devotion so beautiful.

…

"Well I've never felt so glad to see my sister gone before!" Amy spoke quietly, feeling her husband's curious gaze on her. Amy looked over at him, the lace curtain still in her hand, "I'm sorry to say it, but I've not felt so tried just to be friendly with Jo in such a long time."

"I didn't know you were at odds with her."

"Nor did I," Amy turned to watch him out of the corner of her eye, guessing his reaction. "But I also didn't know I had to compete with my sister." His head twisted to her. "Should I be jealous?" Amy was unusually blunt and it put him off guard.

"Jealous - of Jo? What ever for Amy?" He was facing her completely and while she reveled in his attention, her heart forbade her to forgive him so easily.

"I've seen the way you've – you've been, well you have," Amy was simply too embarrassed to put it in words. His eye was wandering and to her sister! But she couldn't say it, feeling the shame that flared her envy.

"Amy," Laurie moved forward to hold her arms, "Amy you're my wife. I would never, well I wouldn't," even he couldn't say it. But it threw water on the flare and Amy was calmed – if he couldn't say it he was hardly going to feel it.

"Thank you Laurie," she stood on her toes to kiss him, loving it when he pulled her into a deeper one. Apologies always worked out well for her. When Laurie stopped he held her hand, pulling her towards the stairs.

"Come with me and I'll show you, my lady, how you husband loves you." She gladly followed after him, feeling confident that she should never have doubted Laurie's thoughts. She was his wife and she did know him best.

But as Laurie led his little wife to their bedroom he cursed himself for being so transparent. And he was so guilty! Amy deserved more from him and he was determined to give it to her tonight.

"I do love you Amy," he told her before they slipped off._ But not as much as I should._


	4. Poetic Lachrymosity

**Poetic Lachrymosity**

By rese

_A/N: oh gods I finally found some of the Little Women soundtrack (the Thomas Newman one) and those songs just make me want to bawl. Ugh, way to pull the heartstrings with instruments._

Jo sat by the window watching the rain fall. Her face was lit by the reflecting light from the grey clouds that passed over, some which blended to form one bright sheet and others rolling in their darkness, features changing like smoke. Totally unaware of her audience Jo's face held a tragic touch to its usual jovialness.

"I thought I'd find you here."

Startled she turned to find the intruder was Laurie. "Oh," was all she said before moving back to the window. He took it as a sign to approach and sat down closely beside her. The silence stretched and Laurie wished he knew how they'd gone from telling each other everything to hardly seeing one another.

"You don't seem like yourself lately. Is everything alright Jo?" he nudged her side gently.

"You should talk!" she looked up, "you've been just as sullen and not spoken a word of it to Amy or myself." She was upset about him! Laurie's heavy gaze held more fondness than Jo would've liked but he never spoke lover-like so she let it pass.

He nodded slightly; his mind had torn itself in two lately over Amy and his resurfaced feelings for Jo. "Surely I'm not the reason you've shut yourself up in the old attic," Laurie gestured around the room hoping to bring the conversation back to Jo. It was true partly, she had taken refuge for other indefinable reasons but Jo scowled at him anyway.

"Hardly!" she looked out the window again. Maybe if she didn't face him he would let her be. Actively ignoring Laurie was harder than she thought though, his breath was on her ear and she could smell his cologne by her neck. This wasn't fair; his being shouldn't stir her senses so!

When Jo turned her head around again she finally realized just how close he was. She scooted a little closer to the wall, determining that a little extra space between them would clear her mind of Laurie.

"You really don't make it easy to help you, you know?" Laurie watched her odd behaviour. Maybe she really didn't want to tell him what it was this time. That thought hurt however he didn't want to press her if she didn't trust him. "Alright Jo, you win: I'm off."

Laurie stood up but before he could finish a step he felt a hand on his arm. He looked behind at Jo and sure enough, she was holding him back, "please, don't go." She saw her hand still clutching and let go. "I'm sorry Teddy; I don't want you to leave." Jo looked very apologetic indeed and he simply sat down again, willing to do anything for her.

"Is it Beth?" Jo nodded, and then shook her head confusing Laurie further. He leaned against a box, pondering how to go about helping her. All he could really offer was a shoulder and his ears.

"I'm sorry Laurie; it's everything and nothing all at once. I'm just in a mood and now you'll suffer because of it. I can't be happy till I've worked my way through it. It won't take too long, I should think." Then Jo looked at Laurie's brown eyes, "Maybe it will." She shrugged.

After another moment of silence Laurie shuffled closer to her, "Well Jo," he put an arm about her, having lost the awkwardness of a boy some time ago. "I'll be here." Pleasantly surprised he felt her head lower onto his shoulder.

"Thank you."

…

He'd gone and done it. Laurie had regained an understanding with Jo only days after finding Amy agreeable and lovely, this pushed things right back again.

Amy would smile at him and he'd wish she was Jo. Amy would flitter about the house and he'd wish she was Jo. Only Jo wouldn't flitter she'd run or skip and be merry with him. No decorum or propriety in his household would ever compare with the overwhelming wildness his alternative imaginings had.

It shamed him that the comparison he'd started went further, even into intimacy. When he kissed Amy he felt nothing. So he'd kiss her with fervor unknown to them both, trying to make the body that loved her convince both his mind and heart. It wasn't good or right at all and it made him sick inside.

At least his ardor had convinced Amy for she would only look at him with love - such love that his guilt would threaten to swallow him whole. Laurie would escape to his music but that only reminded him of Jo and then he'd wonder how the only thing he kept for himself had been warped into a Jo March Memory.

Jo Bhaer. She was Josephine Bhaer and he – Theodore Laurence - was torturing himself over her.

…

"Laurie I have something to tell you," Amy was smiling at him, a puzzling look of excitement gracing her classical features. Laurie watched her blankly for a moment until she sat beside him, taking his hands with her own, "Laurie, I'm pregnant!" Amy's smile grew in unimaginable size and Laurie just continued to look at her uncomprehendingly.

When he remained silent Amy's happiness turned to panic. What if he didn't want a child!? "Oh, oh I'm sorry." She quickly stood up, shaking with her thoughts – he didn't love her and he didn't want her child!

Laurie snapped out of his shock and leaped out of the chair to grasp his despairing wife. "Wait, Amy! Don't be sorry, this is wonderful!" he saw her eyes relight and he held her close, "it's fantastic news Amy, I'm going to be a father!" his heart wrenched and he came close to tears.

This threatened to push him over the edge. He _was_ going to be a father but where that led there was no Jo. There could only be Amy. Oh, he'd gone and done it now.


	5. Pearl Lace

**Pearl Lace**

_A/N: I think I remember Jo having two kids before Amy had hers but for the story's sake she hasn't had any._

Jo watched Laurie's face very carefully. He'd not truly smiled during their outing at all, and it was so unusual that Jo began to worry from her position under the tree. Fritz was playing with her boys not far off and she missed the comforting words he would've uttered if she'd told him.

She observed the way Laurie kicked the grass, his hands in his pockets as his downcast face glared at the ground. He didn't look like a man whose wife was pregnant with their first child.

"Teddy," she called out softly, hoping the others wouldn't think of coming over for conversation. She just needed to make sure he was fine. Alone.

Laurie's head picked up at the sound of Jo's voice and he looked about to see if anyone would miss him. Finding Amy preoccupied with her mother, he wandered over to Jo, feeling cooler the instant he stepped under her shady tree. Laurie saw Jo's look but chose to ignore it, flopping onto the grass beside her.

"What's wrong?"

"Well hullo to you too!" Laurie, now on his back briefly glanced up at her before concentrating on the sky through the tree. Jo brought her knees up to her chest and looked about, a grim expression contrasting with the brightness of the day. Laurie was going to ignore her prodding and Jo thought it unfair. She'd let him comfort her!

Laurie looked up at the silent woman who was staring off in the opposite direction and he immediately felt bad. Jo only wanted to help but after living with the epitome of niceties her blunt 'what's wrong' almost offended him. Even though he craved for that speech late at night. Laurie lifted his hand up, tugging her arm away from her legs, "I'm sorry Jo."

She turned back to him, smiling gently as he took her now free hand and played with her fingers. Jo had no idea what he found so fascinating with her hand but it seemed to ease him into a good enough mood to talk.

"I want you to know that –" Laurie paused, turning her hand over as if looking for the words on her skin. He was dangerously close to opening up and letting hell loose with her so near and encouraging, and he thought for a moment that it might not be so bad. If Jo knew, he'd have the judgment of someone he trusted and hopefully her support. The again Jo was a large part of his gloom.

He saw the form of her husband and the boys she taught jump at the edge of his vision. He wasn't ready to risk her giving them up yet. She probably didn't even think of him the way he thought of her. Every night. All morning. Whenever he had a moment's peace.

"Actually Jo, it's nothing never mind." Laurie dropped her hand, and stuck his own under his head. It was so much safer if he kept his thoughts to himself.

"Laurie, you can tell me." He met her gaze and marveled at the dark specks in her brown eyes. It was almost too easy, too good to be possible. She didn't know what she was saying, where he would take her with his words. No, Laurie decided, it was best if he remained silent at this time.

"I was only thinking that you would have a beautiful child," he knew she'd be concerned about Amy's condition and would assume the same for him. Jo flushed darkly and looked away. "But Amy's and mine will be handsomer," he laughed as she hit him on the head.

Jo softened for a moment, examining her dearest friend again. He stretched out a fair length but he'd always been tall, his expression was slack with peace but his eyes – Jo admired them the most, they were the jewels of his handsome face that would make many a mama proud. She let her hand rest in his hair, the rare moment of displayed affection touching Laurie's heart more than any sigh of Amy's would.

…

"Oh Laurie, it's beautiful!" Amy held the lace shawl up to admire its glory, "wherever did you get it?" Then she turned to face him, "_When_ did you have time to get it?"

Laurie smiled mysteriously, moving closer to his wife, "Oh I made time."

She smiled prettily and fingered the material, her blue eyes understanding the true meaning of beauty and taste. She had Laurie for a husband, didn't she? Feeling that he was her best example of style, Amy proceeded to walk off with her new prize, delicately wrapping it about herself.

Laurie exhaled deeply and moved to fall into a chair. So long as he could make Amy happy he had a chance of making himself happy. For they were simply extensions of each other weren't they?

Laurie saw the smaller box he'd left on the table and moved to hold it. Hopefully this gift would have the desired effect on its receiver. Maybe, just maybe he'd see his opportunity then and he'd tell her how he thought of her. How he felt.

He removed the lid, checking the contents over. Satisfied with what he found, Laurie placed the cover back on and went to find some ribbon to fasten it properly again. He didn't want to hide the present but Amy stumbling onto it wouldn't do either, so he kept it on his persons until night where he'd hide it in a cupboard close by.

Amy however, did stumble upon this secret gift one late night when her discomfort demanded her out of bed. Looking for a towel to take to the bathroom she found the box covered by her desired object, against the wall of the drawer. Curious she picked it up and held it by the window, the light of the partial moon allowing her to make out the tag "For Jo."

She looked over to the sleeping figure in confusion. It must be from him. Amy was desperate to know what it held her feminine suspicion overruled her childish curiosity and she replaced everything. She crept back into bed, moving a little closer to the deep breathing of the man.

Amy wouldn't say a word, but she held him closer than before. She'd forget it and he would forget about Jo.

…

Months of piano lessons and various moods of his hormonal wife passed by before Laurie gave it to her. They stood in his old bedroom, next door to her old house. Wordlessly motioning Jo to sit, he moved forward, a little hesitant even after his planning and imagined scenes.

"This is for you."

Jo took the box smiling up at him with an expression Laurie would not soon forget. He folded his hand behind his back as he waited for her to open the lid. Jo laughed. She held up the pair of pearl-coloured gloves, going red as she looked at Laurie with delighted surprise, "Why you cheeky boy!" Jo laughed some more at his guilty appearance.

"Yours were so lovely that night and all I had was Meg's and my lemonade-stained." Jo's eyes glittered as she recalled the night she and Laurie became proper acquaintances. Laughing some more when he took her hand to put the gloves on, a darker glint in the fabric made Jo gasp. It was a little ring, not unlike the one she'd given him so long ago.

Jo looked up questioningly and Laurie shrugged, "I have so many things to remind me of you, and I'm afraid all I've given you is a horrible proposal and a few invitations for romping." Jo smiled a bit, finding it difficult to hold it and not to be sentimental after his touching gift.

"Thank you Teddy," she said quietly, despite the lump in her throat. "Only I don't go out much to wear these," she gestured to the gloves. Laurie smiled charmingly and Jo had to swallow at the darker look.

"Well, maybe we should give you more chances to." She frowned in confusion, even as he pulled Jo up by her hands. He gently tugged the gloves on for her and placed the little ring over them, both feeling their hearts pull at the action.

Laurie stepped back and bowed deeply, "Jo, would you care for a dance." Jo looked about the bedroom, estimating its size for the activity. Deeming it safe she chuckled and took his offered hand.


	6. Progressive Lust

Progressive Lust

By rese

He couldn't tear his eyes away from her. All she was doing was chores but he couldn't look away. Not when his wife entered the room and not when Jo's husband put down his book. She bent and he watched, she rubbed her back and he watched, she heaved a basket onto her side and by Jupiter he watched.

"Laurie dear, what colour would you say this is?" He answered Amy without looking, "blue." Amy only seemed to wear blue. Jo however… Laurie admired the deep green checkered with various yellows, amazed the way such simple material caught the light and made its wearer glow.

Amy sighed in frustration. "Laurie, you didn't even look. See?" Laurie wondered why he suddenly equated his wife to a pestilent child. "Oh sorry," he held his hand out grasping for the material in the direction he guessed Amy to be. Why couldn't he look away?

Finally taking the material in his hand he found he could've looked at Amy for it, as Jo walked out to hang the washing. "Well," he forced himself to look at the cloth and not follow his sister-in-law outside. "It's blue anyway!" Laurie looked at his wife confused at the fuss she'd made. She clucked her tongue at him, "honestly! You men can't tell. It's clearly a baby blue." Amy rubbed her larger belly when she said baby and Laurie saw the action. Guilt and shame filled him instantly. What on earth was he doing!?

Amy became concerned when her husband rubbed his eyes and scruffed his hair vigourously. "What's wrong Laurie?" He had done it more and more frequently and she had put it down to stress with the business and her pregnancy. It certainly made her stressed, but she didn't seem to lose focus and daydream to the extent her husband had lately. But, she supposed everyone dealt with stress differently.

"Oh nothing Amy, don't worry, you'll only upset yourself. I've just got some itch I can't seem to scratch." And Laurie really did look like he had ants crawling about, irritating his skin and posture. The Professor who had been watching the Laurences suddenly offered, "I belief Jo has some lotion that would solf your sores."

"Believe." Laurie corrected, taking pleasure in correcting the man's pronunciation. Well, if he was offering his wife as a solution, who was Laurie to complain? "Thank you Mr. Bhaer." Laurie was sincere as he shot out of his chair, patting the professor on the shoulder and briefly waving to his wife before he practically jumped out of the room.

…

"Jo," he called in a singsong voice, "oh Jo!" spying her by the line he crept up. "Hullo there!" he scared her as he greeted, planting his hands on her waist from behind.

"Theodore Laurence!" Jo turned around, her hand over her heart, "you scared me half to death you wicked boy!" She smiled at the twinkle in her friends eye that had been absent for too long. He used to be so merry and mischievous and Jo worried that married life had swallowed up the friend she loved dearly. Didn't he understand that she needed him to be as imperfect as her?

"Well now Jo, I'm a man remember?" he smiled proudly down at her, estimating that she was only a head shorter than he and kissing her wouldn't involve too much bending. Unknowing of her brother-in-law's thoughts, Jo's own were more philosophical. Her friend had grown up too much for her liking but she was so incredibly proud of him anyway. He was a very good man, why would she ask for anything more? She held his face, her thumb stroking his cheek fondly, "Yes Teddy, but you'll always be 'my boy'."

It was so tempting for him to just lean in but he knew the look Jo gave him. It was friendly. Very friendly but definitely not amorous and she wouldn't look at him again if he pressed now. So he settled for a smile that couldn't hold itself. He wanted so much more but she was the same Jo as always. The same Jo that never wanted Laurie in the way he wanted her.

"What's wrong?" it was uncanny the way she could feel his mood change, Laurie thought. Not even his wife was so perceptive but then she too joked that no one knew him the way Jo did. His thoughts making him increasingly more miserable he just shrugged in answer.

Jo's mouth was open slightly and she was looking at him like he was one great mystery. Or just a very stubborn man. At any rate, Laurie was so incredibly attuned to her body and its subtle movements he didn't want her to lose her touch. Not after he spent the whole afternoon observing and not participating. The whole afternoon wretched with frustration and now she was here. With him.

"Jo," he breathed, maybe she would let him, just this once press his willing lips to her inviting mouth that hung in front of him oh so temptingly. But Jo misread his look and stepped closer; pulling him into a supportive hug thinking he was upset by her question rather than consumed by her presence.

So Laurie wrapped as much of himself as he could around her, sucking the embrace out of Jo realizing that one major disadvantage of a hug was missing the other person's face. If he'd kissed her he'd have seen her face for sure. But Laurie was resigned to enjoy the more-than-friendly hug as much as humanly possible, the salve excuse he had meant to mention long gone from memory but the itch lingering.

…

Laurie made sure that Amy would be out of the house the next time he scheduled a lesson with Jo. So it was with great confidence when Laurie began, "do you love me Jo?"

She looked up with a speed her neck must've complained about. She quickly looked away though, analyzing the innocent tone of his voice. "Well," she 'coughed' a bit, "what a silly question! Of course I love you; you're my dearest friend aside from Fritz and my brother-in-law." Proud with her safe reasoning, Jo took her hands off the keys and folded them calmly.

But Laurie shuffled closer, ignoring the small dutiful part that screamed at him. "But how much do you love me?" he asked, his eyes hooded and arm casually slung onto the top of the piano but heart racing. Jo looked up again, who was this man beside her?

As she struggled to answer she finally placed the tone and look. Laurie the boy was sitting there, waiting for Jo to break his rebuilt heart again. "Oh no, Teddy that's not fair. How can I answer that without hurting someone?" Jo's word choice ignited his hope and he leaned in further, crowding her space in attempt to procure the answer he desperately wanted.

"How much?" Laurie's mouth hovered near hers and she found herself immobile. What was he doing? Both pairs of eyes were concentrated on their mouths and they sat like that until Laurie gave in. He closed the small distance and Jo felt the unfamiliar hot lips stop on her own. She let him kiss her!

Jo pushed him away, her eyes wide and hands on her mouth, "What are you doing?" she looked at the man who hardly seemed guilty but oddly satiated and she gasped, "What are _we_ doing?" Her fingers ran along her mouth in mild panic, it tingled and she was shocked to find how perfectly right it had felt. And she wanted it again. But it was wrong! How could she let this happen?

He held her elbows, moving his hands up her forearm, never removing his gaze from her uncertain eyes but knowing all the same her skin was bristling under his touch. Jo let him pull her hands away from her mouth and silently watched him lean in and kiss her again. Why wasn't she stopping him? Her eyes fluttered shut, the sensation was unlike anything she had experience, the pressure full of longing yet able to be removed and replaced increasing its appeal again and again and again.

Jo had lost hold of herself. Theodore Laurence was kissing her like she'd never been kissed before and she was enjoying it.


	7. Potential Leaving

Potential Leaving

By rese

_A/N: I'm not Christian and I'm not a big fan of sticking religious ideas in texts unless it's the main focus, but I noticed that L.M.A. had a fair bit of Christian ideals and values for the characters so I thought it important to add here too. Sorry if that makes it crap, just skip over the paragraphs where I put "God" in._

"This is madness!" Jo whispered harshly, failing to keep the laughter from her voice. Laurie bent slightly with her, his hands brushing her arms as he moved to stand behind her. "We can't do this!"

Laurie smiled pityingly when she turned her head to see his response. "Appealing to my sanity will hardly work Jo, dear. I lost that a long time ago." His own voice was soft; they were trying to be discreet after all. The two had made a plan to slip away from their family after luncheon but their childish delight in sneaking had taken over and it had been nothing but giggling and shushing ever since.

The Bhaers had arrived on the dot for once that day, surprising Amy who usually allowed herself an extra ten minutes or more to prepare for their arrival, knowing tardiness was a Jo habit. Laurie had just smiled and led them in.

With all their 'subtle' noise the two had alerted the children to their game which in turn attracted the attention of the adults. Prof. Bhaer had smiled at his wife who delighted in children games thinking it wonderfully hospitable for the young Mr. Laurence to join her. Mrs. Laurence was simply relieved that Jo had managed to set her handsome husband right with a few harmless play games. All the tender brushes and accidental catches were innocent to eyes eager to see them so.

A sudden calamity of hurried feet unseen in the background made the more dignified spouses smile to each other. Jo and Laurie smiled too, only tripping as they both tried to drag and embrace the other into the study.

"Ah ha! Alone at last!" Laurie clapped and rubbed his hands together after he shut the door to prying eyes, shooing the more inquisitive children off. He moved towards Jo, the glint in his eye warning her of his intentions. Bravely she held her hands up; the seriousness of what would be his future actions snapping her back into the world of adults with adult feelings.

"No, Teddy. We can't, this is wrong." He stood immediately before her now and she felt his presence so intensely. "It –" she swallowed as he looked at her, "It's wrong."

"Is it, Jo?" Laurie leaned in. "Is something that feels so natural wrong?" Jo closed her eyes at the truth of his words. It did feel natural, like breathing or eating, but she was no heroine and this was no play or story. This was her and Laurie breaking sacred vows and spurning the love two wonderful people had given them.

Jo looked up at him again, "This is wrong in God's eyes Laurie. This is wrong to the two people out there." She pointed to the door that separated them from what seemed a distant reality. But when she looked back at the man, her dearest friend she wasn't so sure of her own words. She did love Laurie – very much – but, there were too many buts.

"No, no you've tried this already Jo. We've already spoken of this. Carrying on like we're both okay with Amy and your Professor is wrong. Not our being together. I've waited long enough for you to care for me as I do for you." Laurie held his breath after that gushed speech, waiting for Jo's answer. He knew she had doubts but he also knew she had love within her. Hopefully love for him.

"Oh Teddy," Jo's brows were together and Laurie wondered if she was going to cry. "I do care for you, I do! But-" here Jo choked a little, "but we are already committed." She fingered her ring and touched his. "We cannot lie to God, and I don't want to sin." Jo knew she had already sinned when she kissed him last time, but there was so much more that she quickly lost sight of her own feelings and her fear of failing as a Christian ran rampant in her mind. Just thinking of Laurie as more than a brother or friend was sinful!

Laurie stepped back from Jo, rubbing his hand across his eyes and face at the scene that seemed to parallel his proposal so long ago. "No, Jo." he signaled her to stop her thoughts with his arms, "I don't want this to happen again, I don't want you to leave my life. And you will Jo, if we stop now you'll want to go far away and leave me. I know you Jo," his arms fell to his sides in frustration, "I know you, and you'll leave!" the accusation filled the room and suffocated Jo's torn heart.

They stood apart, looking away in silence for some time until a knock came from the door. Laurie opened it slightly to see a bashful boy look up and ask, "Is Mother Bhaer there? We'd like it very much if she'd come play."

Laurie tried to smile, a successful one in light of the situation, "Certainly she is, but I'm afraid you boys will have to wait a little longer. I have to finish talking with her first. You go have fun." He shooed the boy of with false jolliness and closed the door again. "Jo," he began again as he turned around but was stopped by her look. Jo was vainly trying to hold back tears from his last words and she moved from foot to foot as if ready to vault out of the room at any time. "I'm sorry." He said simply, crossing the room in long strides.

"You're right." Jo strangled out. "I would." Her sorrow was evident at his truthful presumption. "I don't see how we'll ever get out of this mess. Someone will end up hurt Teddy and I don't want that, but it seems inevitable."

"So you'll stay? With me?" Laurie guessed, her words hardly seemed like a farewell and to him that meant they bore every part of hope. Jo stared into those expectant eyes and nodded. They'd gone too far already.

Laurie hugged her fiercely, not in victory or in thanks but sheer joyful relief. He got to keep Jo and would take anything in punishment for this piece of sanity. If God didn't want her to be with him then he would abandon that "God" for she was keeping him together.


	8. Painting Losses

**Painting Losses**

_A/N: you guys are seriously the best. And you're doing wonders for my self esteem. Who could ask for more?_

…

Oh why didn't she say 'yes' when she had the chance!? Jo was hiding in the orchard at Plumfield, feeling like she'd lied to herself by choosing the paths she took. Her hands fell into the dirt and Jo looked up despairingly at the blue sky. Why couldn't it rain when all was wrong with her world?

Jo felt the irony keenly, and not just with the present weather. She had to learn how to love another to love Laurie. It certainly wasn't fair for either of them and now two more people would suffer because of her stupid incapability to see what was before her eyes. Jo threw her gloomy head in her dirty hands, the shower of brown falling from them somehow consoling.

She couldn't let Fritz touch her lying form anymore. She couldn't smile at him the way he wanted. But Laurie, oh Laurie! He wouldn't stay away and she knew the others would notice, especially when he kept taking her wretched hand and winking conspiratorially at her.

Jo hit her head against the tree she leaned against. Over and over. Maybe it would be best if it was over; if she told Fritz the truth and maybe it wouldn't be so bad. Maybe he would understand and leave her, heartbroken surely but happier in the end and free to find someone who would love him. Maybe.

But Laurie had Amy, despite his refusal to speak of her to Jo. Amy loved her sister and she wanted what was best, but that would mean – Laurie! Jo was crying now, the impossible solutions to her predicament seeming less and less likely to occur.

She was stuck.

…

Amy sat in garden, her paints and canvas lay in their appropriate positions before her. But as she looked at the beauty around her, Amy couldn't bring herself to left the brush and begin to copy.

Laurie had stopped holding her. He didn't kiss her or touch her voluntarily at all. And he only smiled distractedly in her direction when the situation called for it.

Amy looked over to the path, her husband strolling, hands in pocket, looking ready to leave. And maybe he was. She was no fool and hated to be thought one, Laurie wasn't just distracted he was totally lost and Amy prayed it wasn't her fault. Tossing her golden curls over her shoulder Amy considered herself in his eyes, or what she perceived them to be. Maybe she'd grow dull and boring with her pregnancy? She looked down at the bulging sphere that replaced her tiny waist, Laurie was a proud man when he needed to be but she didn't consider him to be so fickle that he would shun his wife if her looks were temporarily lacking.

She sighed heavily and leant back into the chair. She was losing him, and to what and why she did not know.

…

Laurie watched his wife in the parlour as she sorted through her artwork. What she was looking for was beyond him but she'd asked him to wait for her so he obliged, using the doorway to support his tall frame.

"Ah! Here it is," proudly Amy held a small drawing book up. He smiled patiently for a moment before she continued, "it's a sketchbook from my stay in Nice." Laurie's eyebrows rose in curiosity but Amy noted how his eyes remained blank. So he did not care!

She shook her head and moved slowly over to a table, thanking Laurie when he held the chair out for her. At least he was attentive, she sighed and he guessed it was due to her memories of the book.

Amy opened it to the appropriate page and waited to hear the sharp intake of breath from her husband. It was the picture she'd drawn of him, 'Lazy Laurence' and Laurie for the life of him, couldn't look away. It was startling to see the past so vividly and painfully, but he couldn't help but draw the conclusions Amy secretly had. He hadn't really changed.

Laurie backed away from the table, a hand running through his dark hair. He'd gotten his act together – he'd made Amy his wife, joined the family business and begun a family. It was just inconsiderably cruel for his feelings for Jo to return and hold him in such a vice that he'd pulled her in too.

"Age has improved the drawing, don't you think dear?" Amy asked, implying more than just the drawing. She didn't want to hurt him, but losing him would do so much more. If he could only see that she wanted him, wanted the best of him because that was what was best for him. It confused her too, but Amy couldn't stop. "I think time has played a large part in gracing the sketch, only, there are many lines I would rather take back now."

Laurie continued to look away, out a window on the other side of the room but he heard her. He understood her full meaning and by Jove, if he wasn't sure of Jo's feelings now he'd beg forgiveness and devote himself wholly to Amy's temple.

"If only the past were revisit-able," Laurie responded. He'd have gone and _made_ Jo see reason, he knew how she truly felt and it was the biggest mistake – the only mistake that mattered. But then there was Amy. He turned to see her closing the book, her face cast into sorrow until she looked at the sun and Laurie saw the angel he'd convinced himself in love with before.

…

Jo arrived under the guise of tending her heavily pregnant sister, promising her husband that she'd return in at least two days after he'd impressed the possibilities one faced when charged with a whole school of boys. But after the calamity made by Plumfield's residence the Laurence household was both peaceful and alarmingly silent at once.

Disturbed by such extreme difference, Jo went walking about to look for the lord and lady. She quickly found Amy in the sitting room that watched the gardens and she approached quietly, expecting her sister to erupt into a fit of rage after such silence. Little Amy would have, and Jo knew it would've been in great reason if she'd known about Laurie's change of heart. And her own.

"Amy," she greeted softly. The golden head lifted to give a small, pitiful smile and Jo wondered if she'd been sulking.

"Oh, hello Jo dear," her voice seemed smaller somehow and her breath heavier. "I expect you've come to help." Amy rubbed her swollen belly and Jo nodded, the baby was due soon and she remembered how uncomfortable Meg had been. "Oh, good, good." She seemed distracted, craning her white neck slightly to see over Jo's shoulder and out the window.

"Amy, are you well?" Jo asked worriedly, "you don't seem like yourself. Is it the baby? Where's Laurie?" Jo had risen in her increasing panic but Amy waved her questions off. Then she pointed at the window and Jo turned to see what had her so unfocused.

"He's been doing that all afternoon." Jo saw Laurie out on the lawns, running! She looked back at her sister incredulous, "I don't understand." Amy huffed and leaned back in her seat, shutting her eyes, "He's running Jo. Men aren't supposed to run, boys are! And I can't get him back inside."

Jo watched Amy for a moment before coming to a decision. "I'll do it." She moved over to help her sister up and out of her chair, determining that her sister's state had impaired both movement and mind for a time. "I'll give him a good talking to and then you'll get some peace of mind." Jo thought on her words, wondering just how much talking she would be able to do once Laurie knew she was here.

Amy however was so swallowed with her mood she just shrugged to Jo and took a servant's arm, "You know, Jo? I don't care what he does anymore, or what fancy he's struck up in his mind. Let him do what he wants! I'm tired and I'm going to bed." Jo definitely caught the sulk in her voice that time.

…

Jo turned Amy's words over in her head. _I don't care what he does anymore_. It was too easy to cling to the hope she'd sparked saying that and as she got closer and closer to Laurie she believed them mostly true. Jo's reason would've stopped her thinking it anymore than a tired Amy talking during a mood but reason had left so long ago. It was true, Amy didn't care!

"Laurie," she called out to the man who was thudding across the grass, coat and vest long gone. Jo's heart had almost stopped when Laurie's face broke into a grin at her appearance and her mind finally agreed – it was Amy's loss. "Amy doesn't care," she said ambiguously before taking hold of his head and kissing him hard. Stunned, Laurie forgot to respond until his body kicked in.

"Why good afternoon Jo!" he said despite the darkening sky. Laurie matched her soft smile, confused but extremely pleased by her actions before he kissed her again. She ran her hands through his hair, imagining just for a moment that she wasn't Mrs. Bhaer and Amy wasn't sleeping in the house not so far away.

But she was Jo and he was Laurie. And she loved him very much.


	9. Push Love!

**Push Love!**

_A/N: now this chapter is definitely M._

…

Laurie pushed her into the grass, groaning in pleasure as he felt her short nails dig into his shoulder. Jo gasped, regrets long gone and replaced by a haze of desire she had not known existed with in her. The grass was cool and it cushioned their passionate embrace better than any bed might. She sighed pleasantly into his ear as a Laurie began the rhythm that was both satisfying and stirring.

…

Amy screamed in pain, wishing she had something breakable in her hands to hurdle across the room. The maid had helped her across the room into the large bed that never seemed so small to Amy before. The baby was coming and where was Laurie?

She heard the servants yelling in panic below, hopefully one of them had fetched the doctor. Amy heard a heavy door close with a bang that echoed the sudden punch in her belly and she screamed again.

Hurried footsteps entered the room and she saw Dr Banks and two midwives surround the bed, fetching heaven knows what from ugly bags. Amy clenched her eyes shut when the next wrack came and breathed heavily as the doctor with his quiet voice directed her how to help ease the birth.

It was coming and where was Laurie!?

…

Their bodies shuddered together, not quite coming to a stop even when the echoing calls of delight had ended. It was ecstasy and Jo had to check she could still breathe. Laurie's mouth continued to caress her shoulder and the warmth she expected to have disappeared tingled again.

She had never felt so right in her life and she knew from his continuing ministrations that Laurie felt the same. It was so wonderful she had to laugh aloud, what was she thinking when she said 'no' so long ago!?

The beauty of the stars doubled when Laurie lifted his head to look into her face, a deep searching look making her smile even more. "That was," he paused to search for the right word.

"Incredible." Jo finished for him. He smiled and nodded back and she couldn't help but think how attractive he was. Why shouldn't she, Jo thought, after what they'd just done. And then it really hit her with all its consequence.

They'd made love.

…

Amy was wailing, she wasn't sure it was supposed to hurt this much but the midwives looked at her so encouragingly that she decided it was fine. Natural.

Another contraction and Amy's body shook with the effort to keep going, her knees didn't want to stay up and she didn't want to hold them. The doctor was whispering fiercely to one of the women and she heard them rush about before the pain hit again.

What was happening?

Where was Laurie?

…

In the night no one saw them hold hands. Jo felt his presence more keenly than she'd ever before in her life and she was comforted by it. If he would stay by her, then maybe, just maybe she could do this.

Jo grinned as she found some grass stuck in his vest and she pulled it out. Redressing hadn't been as pleasant as undressing but it still had its charms. Laurie would do her buttons up for her and she tied his laces, watching the wild look in his eyes appear when he lingered too long on the fabric near her skin.

They looked up at the house, both sighing at what would come.

They had to tell Amy. They had to tell Fritz.

…

It was dark but it wasn't too late for young people to be out, yet when Jo and Laurie entered the house they were surprised to find the household staff in the front room and all the lights on. The two looked about anxiously, and Laurie moved to ask a servant, "What's happening, please?" before a scream echoed its way downstairs.

"Amy," Jo recognized immediately what was going on. Laurie watched as she raced up the stairs, yelling for her sister. He looked dubiously at the servant who still hadn't answered until he heard the gardener mutter about a baby.

Amy was giving birth!


	10. Past Problems Last Longer

**Past Problems Last Longer**

"Maybe he doesn't mean complications. Maybe it's another word for 'successful, but not without pain'. Or – or something."

"Jo."

"Or maybe it's just to – uh, maybe – you know, stall us! Maybe Amy needs some time with – oh we don't even know if it's a girl or a boy!"

"Jo."

"I – I don't think she, I mean, I don't remember Meg screaming like that. Or so much."

"Jo, please."

She took her shaking hands out of her loose hair and sat on the ground next to him. It was just like losing Beth again, only this time she had no idea what she was losing. Jo leaned against his shoulder, watching a drop fall just above her head. So he was crying! And she had to be strong.

"I don't want her to die. I don't think I could lose another sister."

"She won't die Jo." It was watery but it was enough.

…

Laurie held up the beautiful but very red and squirmy baby and marveled at her little nose and closed eyes. She was just perfect.

"I'm going to break her."

"No you won't Silly!"

"Jo, help me!?" and the loving aunt brought the joyous creature back to her exhausted mother, smiling as the infant hushed in the presence of the lady who brought her into the world.

…

"I've never faced greater odds in my life."

They were speaking quietly to each other as Amy rested in the next room. She hadn't been well but she was recovering fast and it lifted her family's spirits. The little daughter was even more fragile and it constantly weighed on her father's mind, despite the soothings of her aunt.

"I know." She looked down, "I'm sorry Teddy."

Laurie watched her intently, "Sorry for what?" he wasn't sure if he wanted to know her answer.

Jo matched his look, feeling her insides cave. "You shouldn't have to do this – be in this situation." She was making fists with her hands and shaking her arms but Laurie moved closer and held them.

"But I am. I want you to know that it doesn't change the way I feel about you Jo." she looked away, "No, really." Laurie turned her face back, "I need you to remember. I want – I want to know if you're sorry about the other night." The lack of confidence on his features pulling for her honesty.

"I'm not."

The sigh of relief was audible.

…

Unfortunately, like a lot of things in life it didn't turn out well. Not like they expected. Or hoped.

Amy was fine after the first month; mothering and beaming at her new gift like her life depended on it. Laurie soon found her sanity did, he didn't know how she knew about Jo and him but she did. Little Beth continued to decline in her physical presence but nobody saw less light in her tiny form. She outshone all, was placed above all matters and bridged the gap between mother and father. Only, it wasn't enough.

Little Beth did force Jo to face her own life. Mr. Bhaer was never graceful but he held a quaint dignity that pleased Jo when she left. He would watch her boys, she had another to care for – someone who needed as much love as any lad a quarter his age would require.

It became increasingly apparent after losing the name Bhaer, Jo had gained a new family member although its father was never asked of, and Laurie would smile queerly and pat and tend the soon-to-be-mother more gently than anyone could've guessed.

Little Beth left the world to meet her namesake earlier than her family had prayed for. Amy returned to her mother and never spoke to her old neighbour, choosing to rarely visit her sisters and shut her gloom in a room where she'd burnt his new wife's book.

Life had hurt but it worked alright despite mistakes and unfair loss. The problems that had caused confusion and different decisions in the past remained there. In the past, where spent love lay lingering for a flint, where Beth's of different sizes graced memory, where wrongs were first made and now the rights died with them.

…

"I hope you mean to tell me you love me after that." Jo stood with her hands on her hips, appalled that he suggested such a thing. She was cross and all he'd do was stir!

"Oh, a fair thing!" she scoffed and shoved him again. He laughed in surprise, how his little wife managed to through her scrawny weight around was beyond him. He ducked under her swinging arm and held her waist, pulling her onto the ground.

"Well, dear?" he looked down into her red face. "I think you'll say it now." She rolled her eyes at his victorious grin, breathing slightly heavier when she felt his hand climb up her side. He pressed his lips hers before moving lower to her neck waiting for her to give in.

Jo opened her mouth.

…

**End**

_A/N: and that's that! And that was the longest story I've ever written. Ever! And the most reviews, so now I feel quite accomplished. Thanks for reading it – the whole lot or just select parts, I have a feeling a lot was repeated but I'll say it was for emphasis and for the most part it was…_


End file.
